The Little Lost One
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: Multiple surprises and realizations await Dark Night as she returns to Naboo.


Right after the events of Attack of the Clones….

Dark Night and Anakin Skywalker are escorting Padme Amidala back to her home Planet of Naboo to make sure the threat is over. While there, Anakin and Padme get married with C-3PO, R2, and unknowingly Dark Night as witnesses. After the wedding Dark Night went about wandering Naboo to try to clear her mind from the loss of her brother. After all that is why Master Yoda told her to go with Skywalker and Padme. Dark Night knew that the upcoming years were going to more difficult than she would like to admit due to the war the galaxy was now going to be fighting.

" _The more and more I try to clear my mind the more and more I make things worst. How can I clear my mind if all I can think about is what happened."_ Dark Night wondered to herself. " _I just watched my older brother be beheaded by a Jedi... That I trust. What am I going to do?"_ Dark Night asked herself. Then she remembered when she first came to Naboo on this trip that Queen Jamillia had told her that her older sister, Ashley Valsamis, was on the planet for the time being. Dark Night had not seen her sister in forteen years and decided to go and speak with her. In all honesty, if Dark Night had known her older sister was living on the planet sooner she would have come back earlier. Ashley may have not been completely like Jango but she did care very much about Dark Night when they were younger. Dark Night was about to use the force to find her sister but found it a little more appropriate to use a finding spell instead. So Dark Night focused on her magic and casted the spell. When she did a small white glowing orb formed in front of her and began to move in the direction of where Ashley was. Dark Night followed it until it came to a stop in front a gorgeous noble's house just outside of Theed. After a moment the orb bursted into nothing and Dark Night walked up the small amount of stairs on the front of the house. When she reached the top she hesitated for a moment then knocked hoping she wasn't disturbing anyone inside. When the door opened a little nine year old girl, with long black hair and pale skin, like Ashley's but instead of having black eyes the little girl had the most beautiful red eyes, stood between the door and the door frame looking up at Dark Night.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked politely.

Dark Night kneeled down so she was eye level with the girl and spoke. "I am Dark Night. Do you have any parents home?"

As Dark Night stood back up, she could then hear a woman inside calling to the girl, "Who is it Julie?"

The little girl turned to speak to her mother, "Someone named Dark Night."

Within seconds of the woman speaking to the girl came to the door but before she looked out she said, "I don't know anyone named Dark Night." The woman then looks out and Dark Night saw her long black hair against her pale skin and her black eyes and immediately knew who it was. The woman looked at Dark Night and wore a face that showed she realized who Dark Night was. A few seconds passed before the woman spoke again, "My little sister." the woman said softly.

"Ashley… I'm sorry I didn't…" But before Dark Night could finish the woman rushed out and hugged her sister. "Don't even think about apologizing. It wasn't your fault." Ashley stopped hugging her and looked at her sister's face, which was slightly above her own, and said, "You've grown up so much."

"I came here because… I need to talk to you about something that has happened."Dark Night said.

"Come inside. We need to catch up." Ashley said waving Dark Night in. The little girl who Dark Night had first come in contact with just followed Ashley and Dark Night to the huge living room on the left of the front door. As Ashley sat down she noticed Dark Night was still standing. "Are you going to sit?" Ashley asked.

"I have to tell you something that I can't do sitting." Dark Night replied.

"Well… What is it?" Ashley asked her sister carefully. Before Dark Night could say anything thing, she felt tears starting to roll her down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, because she knew that once she started speaking of what happened it would be a little bit before she would be able to speak normally again. Dark Night hesitated then spoke, "Two days ago I watched as…." Dark Night could feel the lump in her throat grow as she finished her sentence, "Jango….was killed….." Dark Night had tears began to flow down her face. Ashley being told the news, also broke out into tears while her daughter, Julie, sat there horrified at her mother's reaction to the new of this "Jango's" death. It took a few minutes for Dark Night and Ashley to calm down but when they did Ashley stood up and just grabbed her sister into yet another hug. After a few moments, Ashley demanded Dark Night tell her of the past fourteen years and for the rest of the afternoon Dark Night told her everything from when she left their old home to her nightmares. She even told her about her missions she has had and of all her friends. By the time Dark Night finished Ashley's husband had come home. As he walked in, his face changed from his moderate face to a face of surprise. Dark Night turned and looked at the tall pale man with black hair, a high and tight haircut, and the same beautiful red eyes that Julie had.

"Who is this?" Asked the man.

"Chase.." Ashley started as she stood up from one of the dark red couches, "This is one of my little sisters." Chase's face had changed from surprised to welcoming as he walked over to greet Dark Night. When he spoke he had this deep smooth voice that gave him the upper hand in the oncoming conversation. He shook Dark Night's hand and asked, "What should I call you?" Chase asked.

"Dark Night is fine." Dark Night replied nervously. Chase gave a confused look then looked towards Ashley whom walked over and whispered Dark Night's real name in his ear.

"Why hide your identity?" Chase asked.

"To protect those I care for. If someone were to trace me to family members they could be placed in danger's way."

Chase only nodded in agreement. "I am very glad to finally meet one of my wife's family members." Chase stated.

Dark Night sent a look towards Ashley who seemed slightly happy to elaborate on the situation.

"Right after Mother, Ventress and I moved to Dathomir, she and I got into an argument about Ventress's safety. By the time I was going to take her off planet and back to Naboo…. Mother had sold her off to slavers. So I left…" Ashley explained. Dark Night couldn't believe what she had heard, not only had their mother sold Jango, but she also turned around and sold Ventress. Dark Night spent the rest of the day with her sister and her family. Later that day Ashley told everyone that she was pregnant again. The news was exciting for Dark Night and the others in the room, but Dark Night remembered Jango had a son. She hadn't even thought about it till now. Jango's son was left all alone and she doesn't know where he is. There was a knock at the door. Chase went to answer it as Dark Night stood up. There wasn't anyone at the door, there was only Date. Date had been sent by Padme to get Dark Night because Anakin was heading back to Coruscant soon.

"Is this your droid?" Chase asked as Dark Night and the others approached the droid. Julie lit up when she saw the beautiful turquoise R2-D8 droid and ran towards it. "Is it yours?" Julie asked with clear excitement in her voice that was also written on her face. Chase laughed at his daughter's reaction.

"Yes… her name is Date. It seems that every little girl loves her." Dark Night replied. Julie nodded in agreement as Dark Night went to speak with her droid.

"What is it?" Dark Night asked Date.

Date replied with whistles and beeps indicating to Dark Night that it was nearly time for them to leave. Dark Night turned towards her sister.

"I'm afraid it my time to leave." Dark Night said.

"I understand." Ashley said.

"You will come and visit right?" Julie asked.

"Of course! Whenever I can." Dark Night stated.

"You're always welcomed here." Chase said making Dark Night feel more comfortable than ever and making her not want to leave.

"I'm sure you'll get to Julie more than us." Ashley said.

"Why is that?" Dark Night asked.

"She's training with Senator Amidala to one day take her place as Senator." Ashley said.

"Then I definitely will be able to see her more." Dark Night said.

"Yay!" Julie said as she hugged Dark Night. Ashley came over and hugged her as well. When those two were done, Chase shook Dark Night's hand as she headed out. She started to make her way back to the lake house when something called out through the force. It was something small, but she wasn't quite sure as to what it was. She, instead of heading to the lake house, started in the direction that the force was guiding her to. Date, becoming use to Dark Night's excursions just followed her. Dark Night followed it all the way to a small stream outside of Theed. There she found a small basket floating in the water heading down stream. She quickly acted by walking into the stream and grabbing the basket. Inside the basket there was something small wrapped inside blankets. As Dark Night walked out of the stream, the something in the basket began to cry. She gently unwrapped the top of the something to reveal a small baby girl crying. Dark Night set down the basket and pulled the little girl out and cradled the baby in her arms. Dark Night rocked the little girl in her arms gently to calm her down. As Dark Night was busy, Date searched the basket for some sort of identification for the baby. When she didn't find anything Date told Dark Night.

"Thank you, Date." Dark Night said clearly distracted. If Date could eye roll, she probably would have in the moment. Date decides to be the mature one and grab Dark Night by her Jedi robe and lead her back to the lake house. When Dark Night and Date arrived it was night time and Padme was waiting for them.

"Where have you been?!" Padme stated in somewhat of a panic until she looked at Dark Night realizing she was holding something.

"Is there something wrong, Padme?" Dark Night asked as Anakin came on to the front porch.

"Is there something I missed?" Anakin asked.

"What are you holding Dark Night?" Padme asked watching her gently rock the child in her arms. Date then whistled and beeped. Dark Night paused for a moment realizing that Date had just said that the child in her arms wasn't in any database on Naboo, indicating that the child was an orphan. The word orphan rang in her head bring back those awful memories of when her Mother and Father left her alone… here… on Naboo. Dark Night snapped back to reality and answered Padme.

"An orphan…." Dark Night said. Padme and Anakin where both shocked at this.

"What are we going to do with this?" Padme asked. Dark Night looked at Padme and spoke.  
"I'm going to ask you a huge favor…" Dark Night said. Padme pulled Dark Night inside and in there Dark Night requested that Padme legally adopts the girl and they both go back and forth taking care of her. Padme agreed along with Anakin wishing to help. The next day, Padme legally adopted the little girl with the name Dark Night had given her.

Elisabeth Amidala, and would later be name Elisabeth Skywalker.


End file.
